An Grá - O Amor É Só Um Conceito
by JBubbles
Summary: Arthur ama Morgana - ela também o ama? - mas ela deseja Lancelote - e ele nada quer com a prima - e Lancelote crê amar Gwen - mas será verdade? Gwenwyfar? Ela ama a ideia de ter um cavaleiro para protegê-la sempre, como o pai o fez e como o convento o faria.


Mas...

O que eles chamavam de amor? Esse calor forte que bate no peito e escorrega pela barriga como a mão da própria luxúria, amante, te pega?

É esse brilho etéreo de fé que jura-se aparecer como um anjo Belo e digno de adoração. Porquê somos muito humanos e pecaminosos para adorar ao deus cristão, então é melhor louvar por terceiros.

Ou será que amor é saber que sua afeição é real? Ter a certeza que viu a face da Deusa e que ela o abençoou com um beijo para que o amor perdurasse? Porque em tempos de guerra o amor fraterno é bom mas amor um amante impunha fogo para pegar em armas.

* * *

Pensando sobre os tipos de amor; amar alguém que te aparece como herói, que te idolatra tanto quando tu o adora, superando assim o cuidadoso amor do ditongo pai-filha... Isso é infantil.

Fútil.

Fraco.

Não pegas esse poder que tens, que pode derramar alguém em joelhos e ser proativo com ele.

Deixaste-o débil. Um guerreiro daquela magnitude tratado como um bobo da corte deveras pois "mulheres não traem seus maridos e suas camas matrimoniais são sagradas". O teu foi um casamento entre homens! Não pelos deuses! Eles não aprovaram esse acordo entre os dois quando não elevam o melhor de sua essência entre si.

Se queres alguém como teu pai então és cômoda. Melhor ter ficado no teu convento entre as mal-amadas e as caridosas. E poderias procurar esse deus ausente que só prega amores falsos.

Quem ama é mais forte do que aqueles quem são amados, assim os gregos teorizavam, pois possuíam em si o deus do amor. Sua chama, força, presciência.

Talvez estivessem corretos. Nossos amigos egípcios são silenciosos nesse caso. Seus padres calados e com votos altíssimos para preservação dos segredos.

Não os culpo.

Não é fácil manter um segredo e um voto quando eles são maiores que sua carne.

Em todo caso nunca me senti assim tão grandiosa quanto Arthur me pintava. Ter a Deusa em mim foi como assistir a um sonho vivido. Todo toque em meu corpo era chama, era mágica, mas as respostas, o instinto, não eram meus. Eu era um vaso para minha Deusa. Ali estava a seu comando, sem saber o que mais acontecia mas esperando que o prazer a satisfizesse.

Ela tentou me guiar; sua mão na minha, me pendurando no pescoço forte de quem agora sei ser meu irmão, sua veia cheia de vida pulsando como os tambores lá fora do povo pequeno do reino das fadas, de toda Avalon e reinos terrenos. Esperando pela união entre o céu e a terra. O alvorecer do encontro entre o sol e a lua.

Minha mão tocou no membro e eu senti quando houve o contato com meu íntimo, numa dor de realidade.

Mas ainda assim não era eu quem Arthur olhava quando me via entre lucidez de momentos. Eu mal era a sacerdotisa ali. Trêmula, ainda mais donzela, filha da minha mãe, na corte do rei louro e tendo que me adaptar ao que mandavam.

Me senti mais eu mesma quando a Dama do Lado me incubiu de proteger a bainha da Excalibur. Não reconheço tudo que fiz porém aquela simbiose de conhecimento parecia a mim memórias passadas. Comungando com outras em diferentes vidas e sentindo a aprovação cósmica em cada inspiração de ar.

* * *

Estava mais madura. Será que por isso tive tantos amantes? Para procurar esse amor que tanto falam? Meu primeiro amor sempre vai ser contaminado por aquele quem minha mãe mais amava, meu irmão, meu pequeno que apareceu adulto surpreendentemente.

Arthur, criança e inocente; Arthur, adulto e me desejando. _Me_ amando? Inconcebível.

Eu nunca fui amada.

E não o quero ser porque a Deusa assim comandou nessa trama e jogo de bichos grandes, a única vez que realmente ganhei. Uma nação não deveria depender de mim e da minha (in)capacidade de amar (controlar, Viviane, você quer dizer controlá-lo!)

Eu não sou cética quanto minha mentora. Amá-la fora a coisa mais difícil que fiz e provavelmente foi a única pessoa a quem eu verdadeiramente amei.

Meu pai mal me amava, minha mãe idem, chegando a odiar-me mais e mais quando Uther me olhava com olhos fumegantes que só viam meu pai na minha fisionomia. Meus olhos escuros, madeixas pesadas pretas e feições pequenas como o povo mágico. Nada romano como a típica beleza desejada.

Quando minha tia, a Dama de Avalon, chegou ao castelo imponente pareceu me amar desde o princípio. A primeira que pareceu ter visto a mim naquela mesa.

Ela via meu potencial na nossa linhagem sanguínea. Mas será mesmo que me amou? Que me amava? Tirou-me daquela casa sem futuro e, certeza, essa foi sua ação mais gentil para comigo.

Mas amar a ela era como amar uma face tão distante quanto a Deusa. Ela era, primeiramente, um ícone político. Quase nunca era família. E quando tentou ser minha parenta foi para me convencer a uma relação incestuosa

**(PECAMINOSA)**

Com meu próprio irmão. E se irritou assim que me viu hesitar. E se afastou, repudiando minha negação.

Mas o que ela queria que acontecesse? A corte inglesa afastou-se muito dos romanos, que aprovariam um casal fraterno no poder; e combater esses duques cristianizados era mais que uma menina-mulher podia aguentar.

Que ela quem fosse sofrer, se queria tanto que isso ocorresse! Quantos já a chamaram de bruxa? Capaz das mais diversas ilusões a quem tia Morgause com certeza se inspirava para ficar mais jovem e bela.

Amar Viviane, Senhora de Avalon, influente e bela (tão bela! Dizem que pareço com ela mas como se não sou tão bonita assim?!) era amar uma mentora cruel que brinca com sua vida e, se tiver sorte e sobreviver, receber seu amor pela resistência demonstrada.

Mesmo motivo pelo qual Lancelote disse não poder me amar. Me chamou de cruel e de má. Não só em aparências lembrava a sua mãe, não que ele tivesse a encontrado como mãe tantas vezes assim na sua vida, _hipócrita_.

Arthur é um verdadeiro herói, Gwen, e você escolheu errado a quem amar. Porque quando o mundo lhe lançou dificuldades e prêmios e qualquer que fosse seu desejo... Arthur pegou as circunstâncias e fez delas suas dádivas. Ele custava a endividar-se, a si mesmo ou a outros. Ele preferia elevar seus aliados ao seu nível. Ele não queria retroceder e deixar a discórdia dominar. Também não queria avançar sozinho, sem seus súditos, família, amigos, esposa...

Se eu tivesse me apresentado voluntária... Inglaterra seria regida na antiga religião. Na Deusa tríplice e no Deus Cernunno, tatuagens de meia-lua e de pulsos serpenteados. Mas deixei Gwenwyfar tomar a frente, ela e aquela estúpida bandeira cristã.

Não tinha como Arthur, doce e leal como era, não assumir as batalhas de sua esposa. Se ela destruiria o casamento por causa de religião, ele o salvaria convertendo-se; se traição era a ameaça matrimonial? Ele criaria leis para aumentar a cama e seus participantes.

Se ainda nada disso fosse o suficiente para manter sua felicidade, seu reino, essa efêmera paz que ele conseguiu derramando o sangue até a última gota?

Arthur mal conseguia sorrir falsamente quando percebia que independente do que queria, do que tentava... as pessoas não entendiam.

_Quero que todos sejam felizes_

Se fôssemos menos imperfeitos talvez Arthur fosse feliz. Se Lancelote... Galahad... não tivesse tanto medo da mãe e da religião que ela dominava a ponto de se entregar completamente ao cristianismo e aos pensamentos obsessivos!

Se Gwenwyfar não fosse tão focada na perda de seu local no convento e tivesse a mente mais aberta e solidária... Para abrir seu coração a Arthur, o reinado que era maior que os cristãos!

Se eu não tivesse tratado com descaso esse mundo da corte, que tivera me traumatizado tanto quando era criança. Se eu realmente estivesse consciente, atenta, sem fugir dos meus problemas e procurando por vida em oposição à minha ferrenha reclusão?... O mundo seria tão diferente! E Arthur fez tanta questão de me dizer, de me mostrar, urgiu para que eu visse o quão disposto ele estava para suprir minha felicidade.

Essa foi minha falha, agora percebo, imagino o desespero de minhas tias, vejo o ódio em Gwenwyfar até depois de minha juventude ter se esvaído:

_Morgana, sempre Morgana!_

Nem à Lancelote, Gwenwyfar pôde dizer que o possuía completamente. Todas as vezes que Lancelote cantava à seu rei... ficava claro que a rainha era apenas a face mais permissível de ser amada por um vassalo da corte.

Será que amei tantos homens e assim sei o que é o amor? Não. Duvido muito. Amei de muitas maneiras e por várias conveniências e motivos, gosto da atenção que recebi por vezes mas nunca me senti de toda confortável em dominar um coração por completo.

Se eu soubesse o que era o amor? Não teria feito meus amores sofrerem tanto em vida. Teria dado conforto ao meu irmão, compreensão à minha Senhora tia, paz ao meu primo, mais do que míseras migalhas de atenção aos meus amantes.

Mas fui egoísta. De tal modo que só fui me sentir bem quando a sabedoria da velhice me alcançara.

Eu fui amada. Mas não fui corajosa o suficiente para fazer o amor vingar.

Me chamam de Fada Morgana e assim sou eu.


End file.
